Summer night
by uchihas' fan
Summary: The sight of kakashi left sakura speechless. Drops of water were droping from his massy hair right on his shoulders and chest...


Sakura was coming back from the mission with her team. It was only B ranked mission, but lasted almost three weeks, and during those weeks, she managed to miss her bed and bathroom with hot water.

"We'll set up camp here" came captain's order. Not that she and the two other members of the team were mind.

The captain of that team was Hatake Kakashi, who was known as famous copy ninja in the other countries. The other two members were Tenzou from the ANBU, whom the fifth hokage gave fake name Yamato, and the other one was young but talented ninja Sai.

While Sakura and Sai were setting tents, Yamato helped Kakashi with tramps and barrier around their camp. It was necessary thing for ninjas, especially during the night, when enemies could get them easily.

It was almost 9 p.m. when they finished preparing everything and were ready to have a rest. Sakura looked around and let out a low sigh. Everyone was busy with something but her. Kakashi left somewhere ten minutes ago, Sai was drawing something as always, and Yamato was eating his fish. There was death silence and the only sound was coming from the waterfall… Wait! Sure, there was a beautiful pond with a waterfall not that far from their camp. Of course, it could be a bit cold, but in the summer night cold water wouldn't harm.

Not thinking too long Sakura stood up and took the direction to that pond taking only her towel with her. Walking for a minute, she approached it.

Tossing her towel on the ground, Sakura took in a deep breath. There was so beautiful and so peaceful, and it felt like the pond was calling her. Not wanting to wait any longer, Sakura started to undress and threw her clothes somewhere on the ground. Gentle breeze started to play with her pale and smooth skin, as if caressing her body, taking its warmness away.

Before she would take her underwear off, Sakura took several steps forward and shoved her foot into the water as if measuring its temperature. Contact with water made her shiver, but it felt pleasant, so she reached and unhooked her bra, then took her panties off and slowly disappeared in the water.

For a moment Sakura forgot, that she was a ninja. She wanted to be just a young woman swimming under the moonlight, all naked. If she kept her guard up and was a bit careful, she would look around herself, and maybe then, she would notice very familiar jounin uniform and pair of blue sandals on the ground not that far from the place she was standing. Now it was too late.

Sakura was enjoying every second spent in the water. Closing her eyes, she swam closer to the waterfall, letting the water play with her hair and body. That was magical, but the moment was ruined by a sudden noise that came from behind. Sakura stood straight and looked around but didn't see anything. Narrowing her eyes, she took a few steps backwards when that sound came again. She covered her breasts with her hands and turned around to see her silver haired and very naked captain standing only four inches away from her.

The sight of Kakashi left Sakura speechless. Drops of water were dropping from his massy hair right on his shoulders and chest, then slowly crawling down his body. No, his **very beautiful** body. His ANBU tattoo wasn't just a cool looking thing, it brought even more attention to the muscles on his arm. Moreover, having wet pieces of hair fall over his eyes was considered really sexy.

Of course, Sakura had seen account of hot male bodies; it was one of the benefits of being a medic, so seeing Kakashi naked shouldn't affect her like that, but still… It was one thing to see a well-toned body of a young shinobi, like Naruto or Sai, but it was another to see a well-toned body of a more seasoned shinobi like Kakashi. The muscles seemed harder and thicker, as if fully established from years of training and fighting.

The water was barely covering Kakashi's hips. Sakura traveled her eyes up and down his body not knowing what to do. She knew that staring wasn't nice thing to do, especially when it's your former teacher, but she couldn't help it. She felt like in trance and only Kakashi's step knocked her out of that state. Her eyes grew wider as he took another step forward and now was only an inch away from her. She lifted her head in order to look away from his chest, that was right in front of her eyes, but after meeting his gaze, it didn't seem a good idea. She saw something strange in his eyes, something she had never seen before. That same thing made her nervous and she felt so helpless.

Finally, Sakura sucked in a deep breath and decided to do something to correct the wrong situation she was in, even though it was hard for her to think straight right at that moment. So, she took a hesitant step backwards, but it didn't help much, as Kakashi took one forward. Sakura took another one, so did Kakashi. It felt like he was doing it on purpose, and that started to piss Sakura off. She raised one hand and put it on Kakashi's wet chest in order to pull him away, but before she was aware of that, he rested his hand on her hip and pulled her even closer. Sakura gasped from contact. It felt like her skin was burning under his large palm. She closed her eyes for a moment to feel his soft touch on her hipbone. Sakura could feel her heart pounding faster and faster, and it felt like hundred butterflies were tickling her stomach.

Kakashi smirked. He knew that was the first time someone was touching her there. Even though he used to be Sakura's teacher, but seeing her there, standing so close and staring, turned him on. After all, she wasn't twelve years old girl anymore, but a woman who was quietly begging to be touched. And his pervert ego couldn't ignore that beg, so he bent his head a bit down and touched her nose with his, then without saying any word, raised his other hand and put it atop of her right hand, which was still covering her breast, to remove. That act was something like an alarm clock in the morning. Sakura opened her eyes immediately and pulled away slapping hard on his face.

That act was unexpected for both of them. Kakashi's head turned to the right from the force of her slap. He didn't make any sounds, yet Sakura covered her mouth with her hand and looked at him with wide opened eyes, waiting for his reaction. Now she was a bit worried. What would he do? Great, now she needed to correct that situation.

Sakura took her hand away from her mouth to apologize or say something else, but whatever it was, never came out, as Kakashi put his hands on her cheeks and pulled for a kiss.

Sakura's eyes grew wide again. She tried to pull him away with her free hand, but Kakashi took it in his and held as tight as he could. That made her gasp in his mouth, but Sakura controlled herself and closed her mouth immediately, not giving him any chance to deepen the kiss. Kakashi slid his tongue over her lips several times but not getting his acceptance bit down on her lip. That time Sakura could do nothing but obey. She slowly opened her mouth letting him in.

In fact, Sakura was afraid. That was brand new feeling for her. She didn't know what it would be like to be kissed like that. She didn't like, or to be correct, she thought she didn't like kissing. But that one wasn't like the others, she had experienced in her entire life. Two chunins she'd kissed with couldn't even be compared to Kakashi. His touch was soft and demanding, his lips were making her melt while his tongue was working miracles in her mouth. That was more than she could bear, so closing her eyes, she just relaxed and started to kiss him back.

Kakashi brought her hand (that was in his hand) closer to him and set it on his chest, then slowly caressed her upper arm traveling to her back, then lower and lower, until he reached the crack of her ass. Sakura moaned in his mouth and changed the angle of her head. That gave Kakashi an opportunity to attack her with new force while taking one more step forward. He removed his hand from her cheek and slid it down to her thigh. A minute later Sakura understood what he was trying to do.

Lifting her a bit, Kakashi made her wrap her legs around his waist. Sakura tried to keep her hand on her breasts but it wasn't possible anymore, so she just gave up.

Once both her hands and legs were around his body, Sakura could feel his rock hard member pressed to her. She broke the kiss and looked at his eyes. It was so embarrassing. They had known each other for so long time, besides he used to be her teacher, and now she got him aroused and ready to fuck her senseless right there. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to say a simple word 'stop', but instead came out something else "Ah, God". Well, maybe because now Kakashi was sucking hard on her nipple? Maybe…

That was much for Sakura's inexperienced body. She could feel his wet tongue sliding back and forth over her nipple while slightly biting down on it, and that felt amazing. Sakura stopped thinking from then as her body started to react. Sliding her hands into his silver locks, she threw her head back and moaned loudly, pressing herself firmly to his front. Even though they were in the water, but Kakashi knew for sure that she was all wet and ready for what would come next.

Releasing her soft flash, Kakashi started to pour open-mouthed kisses all over her shoulder and neck. Not seeing any reasons for waiting further, he slowly positioned his shaft over her hot and tight hole, and pushed all the way in with one motion. That took Sakura's breath away. She threw her head back and opened her mouth wide but no sound came out of her. The only thing she could do was to close her eyes and hold on Kakashi tightly.

He slid easily into her body. She was incredibly tight, just the way he thought she'd be, and the blazing heat just felt so amazing around him, that he wanted nothing more, than to pound in and out of her until he was satisfied. Kakashi pressed his lips to her throat. Her skin was sweet and cool against his lips as he made his way up to her jaw line kissing drops of water away from her skin. Sakura let out another soft moan and before she could react anyway, his lips were on her again. His tongue easily found its way past her parted lips to tangle with her own. Now Kakashi could taste all of her without being stopped.

They stood their lips sealed together for two minutes, until Sakura felt comfortable with his groin inside her. Her respiration became constant as they broke up the kiss and she loosened her grab on Kakashi. That was a sign, so Kakashi pulled a bit out and slammed back in, then again, and again, until Sakura started to meet him with her thrusts. She started to like it more and more with each thrust and soon was crying out his name in pleasure. His rhythm was perfect, just the way she wanted, and he was touching her where and when she wanted. It felt like they had been lovers for ages and he knew every inch of her body.

"Ka-ka-shi… ah sensei!" she managed to whisper as they both approached their orgasms. That felt weird but pleasant the same time feeling his hard member softening inside of her. Sakura closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder sniffing his skin, as if trying to memorize the scent.

Holding her still Kakashi squatted down several times to let the water clean them, then started to walk. Once they were on the bank, he slowly laid her down on the ground and knelt between her legs reaching for the towel she'd brought with her. Sakura raised herself and leaned on her elbow watching him drying her off. It felt very intimate to her. And again, she felt embarrassed by thoughts of him being her teacher, but that didn't last long as Kakashi bent forward and kissed her on the lips, after what he took her in his arms and lay down, watching night sky above them in silence.


End file.
